


【泉レオ】狮子街的濑名先生-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】狮子街的濑名先生-lattice

【泉レオ】狮子街的濑名先生-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】狮子街的濑名先生](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c69ea826)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **

烘焙师泉×作曲家レオ，朔间凛月友情出场

送给晴晴 [@阿日🉑🉑糖](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=499925830) 的大甜饼，迟到很久的生日礼物！也祝每位看到这里的朋友中秋快乐w

\------------------分割线------------------

**狮子街的濑名先生**

by lattice

1\. 濑名先生的手绘

狮子街的街标并非狮子，而是蜡笔绘制的橘猫。低配的简体画风，环绕毛茸茸的头套，滑稽地张口吼叫。头顶蛋糕状皇冠，镶嵌数颗樱桃。留白处几枚和果子，切半的鲜橙渗着汁液，数颗大白菜倒是惟妙惟肖。

据说是临近商铺们的集思广益，囊括近处的所有元素。火漆中央是低矮的风车，朔间凛月用指尖描摹凹凸的纹路。小心拆开信笺，信戳归属来向，是正经的狮子，威风凛凛的，可比街标正式得多。

打点行装，背起画板。虽本人鲜少承认，他的确承袭了兄长的衣钵，惧光畏热、对电子产品苦手、身为吸血鬼仍热衷于“渡河”——手持朔间零赠予的黑伞，跳下蜗速前行的乡间列车。与月永レオ的信件一并寄来的，是烘焙师濑名先生的手绘地图，世间暂且独一份。濑名先生字迹清爽俊逸，扑面堪比焦阳中逢上甘霖，描边注释细致入微，路线图、餐馆、自饮水、公共卫生间，都详实地为他标明。

坐在岩石上歇息，却暂且不渴不饿。跋涉是创作者的必修课，此行前去投奔月永レオ，亦是为期不定的采风。作曲家身为他多年密友，行踪不定神出鬼没，两三年销声匿迹也常见，却不阻碍源源不断的作品发表，曲风繁杂，高质又高量。

> 我找到我的缪斯了哦，凛月！  
> 

  
粉丝们口中的“王さま”，步履不停又鲜少长情；而使其甘愿驻足的濑名先生，怕是会被外界渲染成比肩神明的存在。画家曾断续听闻他二位相识的契机：倾盆大雨不期而至，高烧的作曲家倒在店门前。由此为始的收留，添了无数麻烦后，赚得意料外的一个吻。

> 他虽然总是绷着脸，但是非常温柔！烘焙的甜点非常美味，自己却要保持身材，试作品都让我尝了鲜！是我所见世间最美的人，气质更是非凡，值得为他谱写出绝世的歌剧来！  
> 

  
字迹灵动，多少能窥见友人的心境。信纸空白处窝了只猫头，绿彩铅描出双眸，胡须向两侧伸展。友人用箭头一引：我告诉他你是画家，这便是濑名的见面礼！他听闻你对烘培有独到的见解，迫不及待要和你切磋呢！自友人天花乱坠的陈辞间，他揣度濑名先生的样貌，画家的敏锐嗅觉提醒他取材近在眼前，更甚是出于对美的本能向往，好奇心愈甚，排除万难只求一见。

走走停停，终在夕阳将尽时迎着炊烟赶到小小的街巷。多年未见的友人蹦跳着冲出店面，吃力地将他抱起转圈，顺带拍了他一身面粉；濑名先生尾随而出，拖着长腔同他握手，果真是不输月永レオ的美貌与气场，他慨叹着友人的好眼光。开店之初坊间称为“濑名HOUSE”，喊得久便定了名。闻名于甜点与店长本人，甚有每日挑准时机着淡妆定点到访的女高中生，想方设法营造单向的旖旎，赚回店长营业式的标牌微笑，也算此行不亏。

哇，一整条街巷的JK皆为潜在威胁，甚有些挑明了当对手，王さま的“老板娘”地位岌岌可危呢？开玩笑的。欢迎晚餐后他分得一间屋，打量整体简易素雅的装潢，回味濑名先生的厨艺，感叹从此吃喝不愁的生活，由此尽心尽力担当人间观察家的职责。近水楼台，亦为他的烘焙提供了练武之地。数日的舟车劳顿催着他入眠，而距离他新研制的甜品被濑名泉强行下架，还余不到十天。

2\. 雨夜的濑名HOUSE

濑名先生的微笑在坊间广为流传，可谓是一道醒目招牌。作曲家寄居的第一日便宾至如归地尾随去后厨，被猫妈妈濑名衔着后颈叼出厨房，便大咧咧地蜷在店里，活像店长饲养的猫。身为店长的忠实跟班，意料中的眼刀纷纷而落——真是抱歉呢，败犬小姐又扑了个空，但是呀，我既不是电灯泡，也不可能退场的。他从容地与之对视，女孩子忿忿甩门而去，冷气四散。店长解下围裙，上前将门重重压上，褪去营业性笑容，轻手轻脚地坐在他身畔，注视他笔尖的舞蹈。

“还顺利吗？”

幸运的是他思绪潺潺。他偶有抬头，迎上对方恒常的注视。起初几日会欲盖弥彰般错开，而后逐为光明正大，攻城略地直抵心房。偶有卡顿，只要抬眼见他，音符即刻跃出笔尖，乐章妥帖地接续，起笔落笔源源不断。

濑名先生自有固执的坚持，仪式感也颇重。作曲家隐约感到对方并非以此维生，没有供货不经流水线，纯天然低效率手工制作，每日份额固定皆能售罄，为保证新鲜口感从不多做，晚一步只得扫兴而归——如果忽视专为美男而来的莺莺燕燕。收容月永レオ不过数日，甜品种类便有新添。新研发的橙子挞，淋上半熟芝士，作曲家始先咬下一口，香气自唇齿间迸发开，温热的甜意涌入鼻腔。他喜爱橙子的气味与口感，店长亦然，且要从果园中新鲜摘取来制作，叶片嫩绿的最为上佳。

犹记初遇那夜，高烧所致的混沌中探开眼，漂亮的年轻人言辞尖利，正将他从头到脚数落一番。作曲家试图铭记绝美的面庞，盯了许久，直待两汪无机质的钴蓝熟谙于心。身着家居服，衬衫袖子挽起，扶正他头顶的冰袋，热毛巾为他擦脸，一小抹颤动的昏黄为他探明方向，陌生人的身形投在墙面，影影绰绰的。

彼时月永レオ望向那顶极具辨识力的裙带菜，其间的一缕正可笑地翘起来。你笑什么，若不是我捡你回来，被雨淋一夜，你或许没命了知道吗？作曲家动动身体，发觉被换上了干净的棉质睡衣。你的床又大又软，我很喜欢，伴着连绵雨声，大概每天都会有好梦！你很漂亮，又很温柔，或许是很有趣的人，我很喜欢你哦！可是漂亮的陌生人呀，你的脸为什么这样红？对方别开脸，我只有一张床一个枕头，今晚看来睡不好了。等明天了，把你送去医院或收容所之类的地方吧？

果然要赶我走，好冷漠啊，不过也罢，陌生人而已？他不满地撇嘴，此举却将对方逗笑。早就习惯了，世间除音符外无一是我容身之处，太阳过于炽热，月亮过于清冷，无不拒我于千里之外——好了别嘟囔了，灵感不灵感的，好好睡一觉吧？漂亮的年轻人向着他侧卧，扑闪的长睫毛于灯下打出浅淡的阴影，便是如此的天然妆。

“如果你需要住院，我会歇业几天……去陪你。”

交情不过一夜的人为他立下驱散寂寥的承诺，百年一遇再难逢。他吸着鼻子，无暇顾及咫尺内的人早先不经允许便褪了他的衣物并给他擦身，只不自知地蜷进对方臂弯，如同被接到新家的流浪猫。翌日，暂停营业的木牌挂上，濑名先生为他戴好头盔。被医生告知并无大碍，某只猫自此被收养，作着曲子哼着歌儿，每个音符献给漂亮的濑名，他擎着小小的魔法棒，指引其前赴后继跃入玻璃器皿。音符里居住的精灵施展魔法，足尖轻轻点地便结成可口的糖霜，缀满草莓或樱桃，一个个钻入纸盒、跃入壁橱，经受浓妆艳抹的打光。

交往前后时而拌嘴吵架，事关生活习惯的不合拍，一言不合便互骂笨蛋。亦不乏安静的独处：他放下笔，伸个懒腰，欣赏专属的动态日落。他的濑名立在十米开外，向着夕阳沉沉入海。月永レオ隔着窗去瞧他，定神于风向下游燃起的一支烟，目送它缓缓腾空，舔舐殷红的日晕，交由亲吻潮汐的暮色。

些微烟雾造出缥缈的幻境。他于这层虚空里溯源而上，濑名先生常给人以烟酒不沾的印象，挺拔地独立于世，高洁而绝尘。初见时他信以为真，而后发觉濑名的确不喝酒，却也从嗓音断定有无伤大雅的烟瘾。作曲家尚未康复时，濑名HOUSE时而提早打烊，他高擎谱纸，任平行线与句点融进春意阑珊的海域。摆钟滴答行着，濑名凭栏而立，立在空旷的夕暮，读着洋流轮回的脉动。

月永レオ嗜甜，时常被恋人嘲笑是小孩子口味，酒力却也尚可，但对于烟草味一向抗拒——濑名与他正相反。他偶有感叹烟草与濑名本就是两相矛盾。真有趣呀，烟草造就的尘秽轻纱般笼在他身上，与之微妙地博弈，维持着不远不近的平衡。对方扼灭烟蒂送入垃圾桶，自光明人间步步向他而来，夕暮晦暗的残影护送着他，那些红的紫的光晕凝作影子，牵牵绊绊地随着，皆被携到喑哑晦暗的室内，连带几分源自世外的恬然。

作曲家原先的夜生活丰富且奢靡，流光溢彩却在此处画满句点。莅临日出而作日落而息的街巷，音符充分地休憩，愈能迸发活力。每每滔天的困意支配了他，便不存在虚妄的悲欢离合。太阳落山，晚餐要营养均衡，洗个热水澡，滚进被窝作曲，而后搂上濑名，睡上很美很香的一觉。

“濑名，濑名。”

换衣的人抬头，迎上他的投怀送抱。他在肩头嗅到湿润的迤逦，裹着几丝烟草余留，浸足了海潮的湿气，可窥见泡沫的形貌。

他将濑名与所爱的某款葡萄酒作比，气息辛烈回转却甘甜。他曾行遍南欧的葡萄园来寻觅，沁甜的果实、馥郁的花香，充足的日照为引子，即便涩意也令他魂牵梦绕。百转千回的气体分子，现今他可轻易在濑名身上攫取，烘焙时的搭肩亦或晚餐时的互喂，是造物主不时馈赠的惊喜，相拥入眠时便化作易于成瘾的助眠剂。朔间凛月对此百思不得其解，并向他起誓客观上只能嗅到烟草味。

“我的确讨厌烟味啦，但遇见濑名后好多了。不如说唯独濑名的我很喜欢！”

店长连喝几口水，尽量消弭或许会令作曲家不适的烟草气，却褪不去朝生暮死的潮水遗留，后者反将其氤氲得更甚浓烈。他们对视、交谈、相拥、接吻，点滴汇作灵感之源。

“嗯……等下等下，濑名，五分钟就好！”

舌尖试探着相触，一瞬如触电，大脑当机。作曲家将濑名先生推开，顺手从编篮中扯过谱纸，抓了支笔涂画。

“你果然还是讨厌烟味吧？不要勉强了。”

濑名念叨着本来也没打算接吻，将头扭向壁橱，眸中空落落。落笔是烫金色，音符狂乱地起舞，嵌进平行线间的留白，哒哒地近于雨滴水洼。许久没有好好地下过一场雨，作曲家心想，骤然而至的暴雨中他遇见濑名，而后所见皆为晴天，每日太阳如甜橙般满载甘甜的汁液，堪堪悬在天边。

——不，真的还算喜欢，源于濑名，愈浓醇便愈迷人。恰逢歌剧落下帷幕，最末的句点亦要涂实。而后便该去抚慰那只遭冷落的灰猫了，主动按近头颅，该说作曲家瘦小的体内锢着一头雄狮。

“要问我多么喜欢，大概便是这么喜欢……”他轻车熟路地骑/上/对方大/腿，捧起濑名的面颊，“下次濑名抽完烟来抱我，不喝水也可以的？”

“或许会让你对烟草成瘾，”濑名直视他，“戒掉很难。”

“那又如何？”

他意犹未尽，在对方的唇瓣上轻啄一口：

“反正我无论如何都会对濑名上瘾。戒不掉也没打算戒，不是吗？”

3\. 魔法少女律酱

背靠流转不息的木质风车，盛放的金盏菊摇曳于夕阳，已有两个时辰在矮山坡上捱过。估摸着到了饭点，还要赶回去卸掉防晒乳和妆。他的作息一向死板严苛，失之毫厘谬以千里，便会影响睡眠与健康——还需多久？充当一日模特的店长嘴角僵硬地上扬。

“就快了，小濑。”

——美景配美人，不失为一大乐事呀。向临近店铺借来的大号遮阳伞下，远道而来的朔间凛月使出十二分认真劲儿。刀不磨不快，赶完DDL的空档，油画是最上乘的练笔法。预备着最末的点睛之笔，是要捕捉落日将尽的一瞬，精确以分秒计。月永レオ亦安逸地蜷在夕阳的末尾，面前呈着一筐冰水，饶有兴味地观赏友人磨练技艺、涂抹泼洒。

太阳被海沉沉地吞噬了。月永レオ与朔间凛月各拎一只板凳，提着画具与箩筐，向着点亮的街巷而行。濑名泉合起大伞，海水的咸湿自鼻腔将他围裹。许久没有一场正式的雨，此刻却感万物流动，松软的织毯将他托起，如同身处绵羊的脊背，无需授意便被缓缓载下山丘。

不知何故他突发地怀念某个下雨天。

“烧焦的壁虎、曼德拉草、蛇的鳞片、红色的蘑菇，佐以猫的足音与山之根……期待一下成品吧，王さま？”

数团黑色粘稠躺在案板，宛若因不明实验而死的悲惨动物——不要把乱七八糟的东西带进我的厨房！听闻咒语般的循环往复，开店五年有余的濑名先生大踏步推门，截胡手把手的黑魔法传授。不速之客初来乍到便给足他下马威，黑衣黑伞黑发笼着血眸，格外宾至如归地糟蹋他的厨房，美名其曰成品会是克苏鲁风。致力于投月永レオ所好，恋人不免胳膊肘向外拐，绿瞳炯炯如午夜的猫——这分明是宇宙坍缩，抑或诞生元初的混沌，不时慨叹在其间觅到了乍现的灵光。

“好呀，那就不管啰嗦的小濑了，与我一同游历广袤的宇宙吧。王さま尝一口我新研制的蓝莓千层如何？加进了芋泥，世间唯此一份哦。”

喂，喂，他挡在魂被勾走的恋人前，如此混搭的黑暗配方，吃坏了肚子怎么办？不待以身试毒，月永レオ已被喂入一小口——神秘且绵长，回味似海妖的吟唱，是不拘一格的美味，我爱你哦凛月！朔间凛月艺术家特质浓厚，画作却意外中规中矩，却不料天马行空的想象力无处宣泄而融进甜品，还借此夺走自家恋人的眸子与心。

“刚刚借用了小濑的动物奶油和芋泥。我做甜点呀，向来是好吃又健康，低卡低热量。”

他视死如归叉起一小块，蹙起眉来品味。味道尚可，是难有的爽口。美中不足便是外表了，这是对方一贯的短板，因而朔间凛月输得彻底，他有如此的自信。

濑名泉与朔间凛月见面两天后便结下梁子。并未撸起袖子开展烘焙大赛，摆上一桌甜品由月永レオ评审，如此轻小说的情节浪费且不切实际，且店长早不是自命不凡的愣头青，并没有锱铢必较的胜负欲，虽外表高傲不可一世，却怀揣虚心求教的火种——才怪，是为顾全大局，忍一时风平浪静，他默念，将信将疑地听取朔间凛月的心得，宽宏大量地任其参与制作。如此八天后，身披橘猫围裙的朔间凛月目瞪口呆，看着店长变戏法般另拖出一个透明展示柜来。

“小濑不担心我把这里变成‘凛月HOUSE’吗？”

“我会愿赌服输。好了，公平竞争。”

第一日，黑暗甜点无人问津。

第二日，始先瞩目的是噙血的红眸。唇角勾起浅淡的笑意，慢悠悠地踱步，拖着软绵的长腔，俯身为顾客推介自己的得意之作。

第三日，黑暗甜点几近售罄。

第四日，黑暗甜点供不应求。

朔间凛月使出美男计，顾客纷至沓来。JK们妄想中与濑名先生的二人世界泡汤，店长与恋人的结界亦受重创。见濑名泉揉着眉心，远道而来的画家难得地审时度势——不会打扰你们，也不会篡位的。给我个能遮太阳、躲避兄长、舒舒服服睡觉的容身地就好啦。不过呀，作为我获胜的报偿，你二位如果能当素材，我会很荣幸的。

“打算以你们为蓝本创作的漫画，王さま没告诉小濑吗？”

——原来你就是大名鼎鼎的“魔法少女律酱”，还真是……人不可貌相。店长这才知晓对方早在商漫界颇有建树，且用着他有所耳闻的马甲。被惊掉下巴的店长没有理由不默许，且同样好奇旁人眼中的他与月永レオ是何种形态，月永レオ亦然。

途经店前的橘猫眯起眼，窝在栅格阴影间小憩。门畔风铃奏响，朔间凛月学着王さま叼起数位笔，目送友人甩下围裙，跑跳着钻入厨房。自知尾随其后注定会被拒之门外，只得披起橘猫围裙招待新客。一门之隔，濑名泉手持裱花枪，意图清除朔间凛月灌输恋人的奇技淫巧。

“啊啊，好难！循规蹈矩的，inspiration被束缚了！”

虽说离经叛道，画家自称在裱花方面颇有心得，濑名泉将信将疑地提供蛋糕胚，供他与月永レオ练手。一练手不得了，恋人主导画家修饰的星球款、宇宙款，销量火爆，又因每日各异，集齐图鉴般的惊喜感赚足回头客。作曲家的艺术细胞被朔间凛月赞不绝口，并称若不是小濑捷足先登，他定要挖墙脚。月永レオ倒也给足他面子，表示乐意被收入麾下。

“暂且不管くまくん……身为专业人士，我倒是可以手把手教你全套。”

仰仗专业素养与实战经验，他截胡朔间凛月的远大目标，自后环住月永レオ，顺势牵起手。他们间的亲昵鲜少如此平易，多是爆发式的情感表露，对方从后飞扑而上，或径直环上臂膀，时而打翻碗碟，上窜下跳。

月永レオ不似他先前所有恋人，他是自由且无拘无束的。不刻意讨自己欢心，想到什么便去做，亦不主动营造氛围——例如罔顾床上的一片旖旎，他亦承认自己为此着迷。每每拜服于恋人的想象力、执行力、创造力，便将指挥权交出，万事万物任其掌舵。他为恋人持笔的手助力，自顾自地阖上眼，沉沦在午后的日光浴，聆听空调运转的窸窣响。

“嗯……大功告成！呀，我忘了，凛月让我四点去陪他写生来着！”

如此不知今夕何夕，不待他从甜香眩晕中回神，对方灵巧地钻出臂弯，先溜一步。也好，他舒心地笑，期盼满盈地收好恋人的大作。双目聚焦，他傻了眼——

赫然入目的，是走下UFO的配色诡异长相奇特的濑名泉状生物被大只橘猫压在身下的奇景。旁侧歪歪扭扭的小学生配字：笨蛋濑名的大失败。

朔间凛月调配颜料，突觉后背发憷。不远处，反攻之心不死的月永レオ乘风飞奔而来，风车鼓动间，响彻山谷的是濑名泉的咆哮。

4\. 濑名马卡龙

“凛月呀，想知道那天我和濑名在柜台后的事吗？”

——打住，我准备转型画纯爱，勿给我灌输不/和/谐内容。朔间凛月兴味缺缺，仰仗心电感应或量子纠缠，未免倍加警惕，以防兴致高昂的友人扑上电脑，原稿毁于一旦，先前读书时不乏如此血淋淋的教训——凛月此行本就是采风吧？能与凛月inspiration互通，也是我的荣幸呀。澄澈的绿眸眨出水来，行吧，也算有理有据。无人能抵得过橘猫的撒娇功力，他点下保存，关闭SAI，放好数位笔，洗耳恭听。

“是说呀，凛月全天在外写生的中午，濑名在店里午睡。我走上前去，悄悄解开他的纽扣，脱下他的白衬衫，把他内衬也撩起来。”

柜台后拼在一起的靠背椅，一看便知是浓情蜜意的好场所。热恋情侣间免不了沾染颜色，朔间凛月嘬着奶茶，用意念啧啧有声。

“我被小行星袭中了。刚巧濑名教我了裱花袋的用法——”

裱花袋画乐谱，涂抹面庞胸口腹部。不待点缀音符，便迎上愠怒的蓝眸，喜迎标准结局——王さま是吃了熊心豹子胆，小命不保了呀。

“‘毁容了你负责吗！’濑名凶神恶煞的。我当然会负责呀，说罢，我便埋头伸出舌尖来，把他身上的奶油一点点舔掉了。”

彼时的濑名泉，一如月永レオ意想中脸红到耳根，却也被挠得镇定神色，观摩他表演——这是在搞什么，れおくん？

“是一道丰盛的美味——‘奶油焗濑名’！”

“れおくん不是乖孩子。”濑名深吸气，扶正他的脸，“你知道惹恼我的代价吗？”

当然，不仅如此，亦是堪称老谋深算的伎俩——这些奶油不够吃，味道也没有濑名的好……

“惩罚的话，就喂我吃濑名的奶油吧！”

他始先出棋，大获全胜。濑名心领神会，将垂下的一缕橙发别到耳后，再意有所指地捏捏耳垂，挠一挠爱玩闹的橘猫的下巴，指引着作曲家跨坐在身上。

——会喂给你的？应有尽有。

濑名泉并非月永レオ第一个恋人——那又如何，会让你食髓知味的。交往之初店长这般许诺，夜夜笙歌足以证明此言不虚。与恋人琴瑟和鸣不愧是人生一大乐事，朔间凛月不时点头，独身主义者几近被感化，一时怀疑朔间零应允逃避相亲的弟弟从眼皮下溜出，实则是任他被收买被笼络。而这般理想的爱情，双方要似拼图般完美贴合，念及便觉可望不可即，未待他一人饮奶醉，有人在耳畔恶魔低语：

“讲什么小话呢，你们两个？”

——别给我白吃白喝，店里不养闲人。濑名泉戴起鬼畜万分的口罩，手持可作武器又可调节情趣的裱花袋，和善地微笑。一不做二不休，当事人双双现身，画家便循循善诱探听经验plus。

“原来凛月这样好奇吗！可之前是你说要画纯爱的呀。那么，有一天晚上濑名……唔！”

话音未落，两个纸杯蛋糕不偏不倚投掷到画家与作曲家口中。

朔间凛月：计画通り。

——才不会让他们知晓这是免费吃甜品的上上策呢。味道绝赞，卖相也上乘。夜空缀满碎星，小白兔安卧在窗台；低矮的风车停滞，猫咪立在顶端。他掌心托起两只纸杯蛋糕，慨叹工艺的精湛。

“小濑钟爱这种可爱的款式吗？”

策略家美滋滋，作曲家的眉头则紧锁——打烊的店中作曲家不愿减小音量，濑名泉不得已寄希望于纸杯蛋糕，借此堵住黏连的音节序列。在恋人工作的场所占据分秒，尽享背德的快意也要有舍有得，问题却不在此——某天月永レオ被噎得够呛，你侬我侬戛然而止，濑名风驰电掣载他去社区医院，在胆寒的消毒水气味里浸了整个下午。

“蛋糕的话，吃得太急容易噎。”闻此，朔间凛月深思，“你们不如试试马卡龙。”

店长在他二人额头上一人给了一手刀。

“王さま也很喜欢马卡龙吧？要知道，马卡龙被誉为‘少女的酥/胸’呢～”

“酥/胸？我怎么可能有那种东西，濑名也没有。”

“至少你有屁/股呀，就是‘濑名马卡龙’了。店里有沙发嘛，王さま又爱趴着作曲，不妨试试“屁/屁枕”，如何呢？”

你经验颇丰啊？濑名泉悻悻然插嘴。只是喜欢自己画中的桥段，又苦于单身狗无法亲历，画家不抛弃不放弃，见缝插针向二人安利“屁/屁枕”之妙。月永レオ抵不过攻势，咬着笔杆沉思：

“可是濑名并不特别轻，我不想被压得很痛呀！”

如雷贯耳，掷地有声。濑名先生清洗餐盘的动作顿住，面色风云变幻。他不会为如此芝麻小事大动肝火，朔间凛月所挂心的作曲家人身安全保全有望——总之他的确不会怎样暴怒，最多为此同恋人闹了几天小别扭而已。

数日后，为力证自己身轻如燕，他寻了个午后歇业的契机，趁着朔间凛月入了眠的当口，顺水推舟应了月永レオ的意，在软沙发与之亲历“濑名马卡龙”。较意想中更为软绵，果真与马卡龙同等令他魂牵梦绕。如此却愈发不忍，又念及恋人干瘦的身板，本意是浅尝辄止十秒即可，而作曲的恋人渐入佳境，他便安心收好独享的尊荣，阖目小憩。

糖霜恰到好处的甜意，杏仁回味悠长的浓醇，不忘果酱的均衡比例，韧度裹住软绵的馅芯，口感便可外酥内软、层次分明。濑名泉不喜甜，马卡龙却唯独占据分量，虽被认作法式甜品，意大利却是其真正的发源地。年轻时他远渡重洋前往那片热情烂漫的半岛，可谓名家荟萃竞争纷纭。不愿循着前人脚步，他致力于钻研创新，却时而难以笼络乍现的灵光。

世人不解他为何舍弃阳关道屈居乡下。身为不输朔间凛月的有情调的纨绔，家业尚无需他操持，背景上等，资历优良，水准亦是有目共睹。诸多光环笼罩，参赛发挥却时而起伏不定，无法夯实美食评论家的根基，成为烘焙师的前路亦渺茫，乘着夜色背起行囊回国，择了处僻静的街巷，不忘潜心钻研，犹疑地静候涅槃，不料逢上唯一同他灵魂共鸣的对象，他的恋人，他与之互为对方的缪斯。

烘焙师濑名泉没有奇怪的癖好，虽心猿意马时所思所感与月永レオ向来脱不开干系。而沦陷于软绵绵的怀抱，颈间嗅到的不知名甜香，怀抱与接吻皆被赋予实感，作用于味蕾，近乎于露珠滴入死寂的碧潭，颤巍巍地触发引线，丰富了濑名HOUSE的食谱，为世界注入斑斓百味。更甚是笑靥中无言的鼓舞，年少的梦想多少被附着了确凿的成真可能性。无尽的感谢与爱意，他还未曾系统地付诸言语，只将其点滴揉进早安与怀抱，如此不经意地实体化。他并不心急，出于瞻前顾后的行事风格，他耐心候着月永レオ在每日投喂的专属甜点中细细品味，在尖利的言辞中剔去伪饰自行领会。他笃信来日方长，尚有无数个朝空与夕阳，足以让他一字一句描绘给对方听。

几近入眠，绵软与甜香果真在唇舌间翩跹。是有人如法炮制，为他投喂货真价实的马卡龙。朔间凛月面庞放大，骇得他瞬间清醒，大惊失色，一口噎住。

——是重蹈了恋人的覆辙。今次社区医院内，慌乱的对象换作了恋人。濑名泉不知该如何向医生讲清今次的始末，如何都似欲盖弥彰，只得暗骂朔间凛月。医生亦是濑名HOUSE的老主顾，知根知底摸得门儿清，多少晓得上次的原委，笑得了然于心。三人中唯二会骑机车的除却病号濑名泉，唯余没有国内执照的月永レオ。始作俑者留下看店，风驰电掣的五分钟一路心惊肉跳，顾不得自身形象，更甚是颠簸中马卡龙早已囫囵着一步入胃。

“濑名先生和月永先生，可真是……”

——不是一家人，不进一家门呀。

二人对视，同时面红耳赤地低下头，只消得一眼，便沦为情窦初开的少年。

5\. 濑名HOUSE不售酒心巧克力

“凛月呀，为何要离家出走呢？汝不在的这些日子，吾辈每日每夜不得安眠，苦练厨艺候着凛月归来……”

罔顾哦咦哦咦的哭声，朔间凛月挂断店内固定电话。他早将电话卡丢在列车上，亦不理睬line与推特上的追询。此举并非完全躲避兄长与相亲，在生活中汲取灵感是创作者的必备，而有太多的故事诞生在身畔，往复的暖流引导鱼群向他涌来，如同造物主心照不宣的誓约般，让他不自知地断舍离困难。

要说的话，都是些不足挂齿的小事。诸如某一日，月永レオ望着濑名泉打奶油的身影出了神，以白噪音为伴奏哼着调子；濑名泉余光一刻不离月永レオ，奶油打得过了头，只得在当晚享受了丰盛的“奶油焗レオ”。皆是这类没头没尾的微小始末，潺潺如阑珊而别的夏意，不输在自家庭院汲取玫瑰的精气。更现实些的话，是他取之不尽用之不竭的素材库，亦让他领会除宏大叙事外更甚感染力的另种阐述与表达，在生活中亲历与见证，日渐精进，亦逐日习得章法。

……也不是说在家中便乏味又怠惰，当务之急是搞清谁密联了朔间零，他哀叹着挣不开兄长的天罗地网。店长首当其冲成为怀疑对象，对新朋友的信任程度本就不比王さま，濑名先生偏又段位上乘，初次见到月永レオ服服帖帖地跟在其后，他便肃然起敬——王さま难道一直留在濑名HOUSE吗？当然！看濑名烘焙是一种享受，我的inspiration全从这里来！闻此，朔间凛月再度肃然起敬，是位居何等段位方能驯服诞于原野的小兽，招降离群索居的候鸟。

此外，他亦畏惧濑名泉的缜密心思，除却爱管闲事，亦有多重体现。月永レオ不时吐槽：别看濑名平日里假正经，背地里却是个要把店里物件都织上花边的男人！

“小濑经常做可爱类型的甜点吗？”

“我会挑些可爱的给れおくん吃，店里很少卖这种的。”

哦，那单纯是母爱泛滥。他心不在焉地下论调，而友人无视他的心事重重，扑向濑名泉怀中：最爱你了濑名妈妈！

如果早知道，男孩子出外采风，也会被喂猫粮。

饶是他打点行囊时顾虑周全，谁会料到如此。反正潜藏地被挖出，不如破罐子破摔，他开始考虑主动联络朔间零，让他寄来一副墨镜。

生活不易，凛月叹气。

念及酒后吐真言，朔间凛月想在店长身上一探虚实。月永レオ一问三不知，而朔间零近日的行事令他匪夷所思，不知兄长追踪功力是否真的与日俱增，着实要向濑名泉求证个水落石出。

“说起来呀，店里为什么不卖酒心巧克力呢？”

听闻濑名泉不喜酒精，他进一步试探——难道是小濑不胜酒力一杯倒，闻到气味便会醉吗？好逊哦。

“那么，くまくん很勇了？”

“我超勇的，读大学时特别喜欢和王さま共酌呢。每次都负责把烂醉如泥的王さま送回家，教他变大人哦？”

激将法被径直无视——除了濑名不对酒精过敏，我也不知详细，但我很怀念酒心巧克力的味道！二人一拍即合，一人查阅教程，一人仰仗不输店长的甜点天赋，试用朗姆酒、白兰地，私下研发数款酒心巧克力，加进对外形的执念，成品广受好评——店长不当着顾客面发作，将他二人拖拽到后厨，叉着腰厉声询问：

“谁把这种东西拿到店里？”

朔间凛月与月永レオ面面相觑，下一秒回神便往互相身后躲，撞到桌角器皿倾覆，酒精浇了月永レオ一身。

——万幸是常温。朔间凛月认命于残局，今日大热的酒心巧克力是濑名HOUSE的限量与绝版——机会来了？月永レオ用胳膊肘向他示意：拖地板的濑名泉神情恍惚，怕是只闻见便中招。

“啊啊，一个两个挤在后厨做什么呢。くまくん，你……你去待客。”

“是你把我拽进后厨的。呃，小濑醉了？”

“我没有。偶尔闻到酒的气味，感觉……很不错。”

醉酒的人都说自己没醉呀。三两下被打发走，并非意志不坚定，而是他不知如何招架烂醉如泥的濑名泉，调遣他时目露凶光，威慑力分毫不减，只得满怀愧疚，将密友丢给面色潮红的濑名泉。

朔间凛月心有余悸。不知当晚详细，他提醒自己住脑，而用脚指头便能想出一二，如此丰富详实的想象力，不愧为魔法少女律酱的名号。只待太阳升起，始作俑者遭到精准定点打击报复。画家被五花大绑扔在沙发，眼睁睁看着店长开启免提——你弟弟在我手上，不时有撕票之虞。月永レオ含着棒棒糖，呜呜哝哝一唱一和：

“呜啾～是零呀！没错，凛月在这里哦！好久不见，欢迎来玩！”

算你们狠，一招更比一招阴。画家学着影视作品里被黑帮绑票的富二代向地板啐一口，却也意念嘱咐朔间零带副墨镜来。谁料半小时后他被径直裹胁去机场飞欧洲与兄长共度“二人世界”，一别便是六十天。待他身心俱疲地戴上墨镜重回濑名HOUSE，惊觉店里大变样，满目琳琅，抬眼便是粉色系少女心装潢。

“……如果这是ABO世界，我真的要怀疑小濑想要个女儿了。”朔间凛月连连倒退，抬头确认牌匾，“呃，挺好，不愧是你们，恭喜你们有闲钱精装修了。本以为小濑会偏爱北欧极简风把宜家搬空，分明长着一张性/冷/淡脸呢？”

“全是れおくん摆设的。你看店里这副样子，我头都是大的？”

“濑名又甩锅了，这分明是濑名本性毕露！”

顾客摩肩接踵，身披橘猫围裙的月永レオ被挤得站立不稳，店长难掩笑意，扶正恋人身体，戴好高帽转身进后厨。

哈哈，小濑究竟是个怎样的多面体呀，暂先不论他是如何手把手教这头雄狮懂得人间准则，朔间凛月由衷为友人感到幸运与希冀——丰富而繁杂，隽永而斑斓，初见便觉永不乏味，足够王さま用一辈子来钻研这座星系了。

6\. 濑名先生的狮子或橘猫

交往前某个春日，濑名泉携一碟舒芙蕾与咖啡落座在月永レオ身畔。作曲家看似小孩子舌头，实则对咖啡因成瘾，号称是以灵感为食的创作者亟需的给养。

“笨蛋れおくん，我不能再养你了。”

瓶颈处挣扎几夜不得安眠，对方惊诧地仰面瞧他，披散着头发，眼尾写满疲惫，发问也气若游丝的。

“唔……濑名？”

“我说过店里不养闲人吧？”

——诶原来濑名收留我是让我做苦力！啊啊果然天下没有白来的午餐，濑名是魔鬼！小狮子面颊气鼓鼓。转移注意力的目的达到了，却没料到对方把无心之言当了真。热衷于毁掉无数蛋糕胚，在后厨将他耍得团团转，也让他久违地领会亲手教学的观感。蛋糕、华夫饼、千层、班戟、舒芙蕾，皆是店长的拿手好戏；而许是术业有专攻，即便迫切想在濑名的领域大展拳脚，于月永レオ而言，皆是天堑。

“……只是百年一遇想了个很硬的玩笑，结果你就轻信了？れおくん可真是单纯呢～”

探明原因后，他玩味地笑着，一只手托腮，一只手掐上恋人的面颊——可濑名看起来就不像会开玩笑的人！月永レオ委屈巴巴，毛茸茸的脑袋在胸前蹭挤。作为赔礼道歉，他为其烹饪了尤为丰盛的晚餐，也算是近日来辛苦的慰劳。

“可不能以貌取人哦，れおくん？”

沐浴后的月永レオ灵巧地从浴巾中溜出，抓了张谱纸钻入被褥，翻出枕下藏好的笔，开盏床头灯。往日恪守养生作息，而今夜另有安排，睡眠要稍稍靠后站。

“看见れおくん工作时的幸福神情，我也要稍微开始相信，爱好是能够成为职业的吧。”

拜月永レオ多方面帮衬，濑名HOUSE的经营已成体系。坐拥不输朔间凛月的家产，有大把资本供自己在爱好的领域闯荡出天地，而若有朝一日将其推进为终生的事业，又会如何呢？湿漉漉的发尾亲吻虎口，他为恋人掖好被角，拿过毛巾为恋人擦拭——可是啊，濑名要有足够的承受力，做好应对乏味与幻灭的准备……我可全都经受过的。

“怎么突然当起人生导师了，くまくん的甜点吃坏肚子了？”

“濑名一定在想：区区一个れおくん——濑名才没资格指摘我，你也是在以貌取人呀。”擅长读心的月永レオ合起笔盖，“我成名很多年啦，吃过的盐与你平齐是有的。濑名先生可以独自狂妄，但不能把我当作涉世未深的幼儿园宝宝……啊不过，濑名提出交往的原因，‘只是怕你再淋死在外面’，也是玩笑话吗？”

一秒推翻论断，不过是个大龄儿童而已？他轻笑出声，有一说一，就凭作曲家这份干净与澄澈，不愿也无法拒绝如此的好意；长尾绕着腿间，橘猫钻入手心，谁人能抵得住这般的亲昵？……追根溯源不在我，他镇定情绪，梳理心思，尚有满腹亟待倾倒的言语。

“那么れおくん，你相信一见钟情吗？”

他预备开口，恋人却搂着枕头陷入酣眠。什么嘛，被抛下的烘焙师心有不甘，转念一想，反而给足他时间斟酌措辞——硬要深究也不完全是玩笑：不愿让你淋雨着凉，居无定所饿肚子。含着金钥匙出生，又常因美貌被认为“老天赏饭吃”，而若那般粲然的笑颜有幸能因自身而生，且为自身所有……

只此才是造物主最为挚诚的赠予。

“我呢，先前只把‘一见钟情’当作都市传说。”

一秒入梦的人哼唧着，携着橙子的甜香滚进他怀里，直直哽回他嘴边话。真是的，你是狮子还是猫啊？他只得暂时噤声，打量灯下精致的睡颜，面庞凌厉的线条，初见起便不轻不重勾在心尖上。一见钟情的实质，无非是荷尔蒙的驱使。激/素交织博弈升级为爱，定会有更深层级的诱因。具现为与你交往，乃至爱上你的缘由……假若你醒着，也不会这么轻易告诉你。最多只会提点你时间缝隙中的蛛丝马迹，让你自行寻找契机。

“……れおくん，还记得衣柜里那身你硬要租来，而后被我买下的狮子玩偶服吗？”

恋人不接腔，奶猫般呼噜噜。他啄啄恋人眼皮，换个舒服的姿势侧躺。

——为什么濑名要留着呀？月永レオ不久便失去兴趣，不解衣品上佳的烘焙师为何偏爱这件空有可爱样式的粗制布料。作曲家先生真是喜新厌旧啊？想当初一眼相中这件的，正是你吧？拍着胸口打包票，信誓旦旦称定会为濑名招徕生意，更会成为狮子街当之无愧的招牌。他对此七分怀疑，临行采购前仍忧心将店庆的筹备全权托付给对方会是冒险之举——

果不出所料。接到来电赶到社区医院时，中暑的恋人输着液，缺水皲裂的唇瓣翕动着，恢复意识不过半个小时，却也有气无力地对他微笑：

“抱歉呀濑名，我搞砸了……光是上午就生意火爆，好不甘心呀……”

“都这副模样了，还有闲心考虑那些吗？！……还道歉，知不知道中暑会出人命的！”

他大吼，招致护士门交头接耳。先前对方也曾懒得好好吃饭导致低血糖晕倒，自己不乏责骂与训斥，今日却……

“……抱歉，吓到你了。”

炽阳下身着玩偶服揽客，是个人都能料想到后果。是店长顾虑不周，若他断然否决或执意阻拦，定然不会放任对方一意孤行。更令他火大的是，对方不适的全程，他自始不在身畔。不知是晕倒在谁的臂弯，更甚是最无助的时分被他人轻易看了去，过眼云烟般对待……

初见起，他便难搞懂月永レオ，譬如为何对初见的人讲那些轻浮的言辞。区区“流浪艺人”，不凭什么便轻易见证他的失态，喜怒哀乐皆随其动，更甚是催着小小的占有欲升腾。此刻，暂且并非他恋人的作曲家坐起身倚在他怀里，周身高热滚烫，软绵的身体像块大号橙子软糖，绽开微小却真切的笑颜，袒出两枚尖尖虎牙，附赠一侧浅淡的酒窝——

只如此便跨栏跑式越过他施设的重重栅栏，跋山涉水飞奔着直抵心房。

“濑名，今天有位茶发孩子一口气买了五样甜品打包带走，还让他同行的棕发孩子为我们合影。我猜他是被狮子玩偶服吸引来的，便送给他狮子街的周边……是由濑名设计的邮戳制成的狮子徽章呢。

“他们是来旅行的高中生偶像，说要联络队友给濑名HOUSE做宣传，之后会来这里开甜品主题的live，为双方增添人气……

“安心吧濑名，这类委托全权托付给我就好。我和那孩子意外的投缘呢……我终究是派上用场了吗？我在濑名心中，添了几丝分量吗？”

最末的轻声，不急不缓地叩在心上。堪堪探开的绿眸涵裹着亘古的奥秘，却唯独映出他一人，不忍其佚失般阖起眼，满足地勾起唇角：真好呀，就像第一次见你，被濑名搂得紧紧，窝在你怀里。

至此他笃定，捡到月永レオ的那刻起自己便失足跌入那汪绿眸，自此日复一日地沦落。而对方呢，出于何故对他如此尽心？你不愿我妄加揣测，那可以允许我亲自一探究竟吗？怀揣扎根于盛夏的蓬勃爱意，他更甚地拥住他的温柔乡，只此还不够，自责、悔过、心悸、期盼，交织轰鸣，鼓动出滔天的勇气。打下专属的烙印或染上自己的色调，首当其冲的便是亲身一品软糖的滋味，验证其是否齿颊留香。

“濑名在偷偷亲我呢？”

橘猫懒洋洋地发声，眼睫轻颤如蝶翼。

“我知道你醒着，是光明正大地在吻你。睁开眼吧，れおくん。”

捏住下巴，啾地落下一吻：

“不仅如此……我想这样做很久了。”

濑名先生时而怀疑初心，始才前呼后应地明了少不更事时某项抉择的意义，乃至福至心灵地将烘焙相关视作毕生事业，许是命里为填饱某只不知餍足的甜食系橘猫的肚皮——总之，并非单纯地放心不下乃至想留你在身边照顾，才提出和你交往……似乎全无逻辑，没有一句在重点上呢？罢了，他相信恋人的悟性，足以在字符序列的混沌中扯出元初的引线。而现今有更重要的待办事项，撩开月永レオ那侧的被褥，颗颗旋开睡衣纽扣，抚上前胸、揽上腰际，拥住温/热/的/肉/身——搞什么啊，真的睡熟了？嘛，算了，明天要加倍偿还哦，れおくん？他关掉床头灯，恋人温热的吐息如海浪，均匀地拂在面上。

当然，也不许漏掉今天的分量。

7\. 狮子街的濑名先生

狮子街的濑名先生，现今的坐骑是雅马哈SR400，还有辆不知型号的哈雷戴维森在车库落灰。初相逢，作曲家惊诧于这个骑得一手好机车的男人也擅长缝花边，甚而对妆容护肤颇有研究，亦料想不到濑名先生百年一见的醉酒模样是何等的可爱——唯独这般破天荒的一面，他是不会知会朔间凛月的，更不会录下美男醉酒.avi同其分享。再亲近的友人也要容下小秘密呀。只消得那点剂量，便携他陷入酒香浓醇的甜蜜怀抱。不重样地阐述了一夜的爱意，亦有“不要和朔间凛月独处我怕他教坏你”的絮叨，更下了与朔间凛月的禁酒令，我最讨厌醉鬼了——

不知他是以何种心态大着舌头道出这句的。而醉酒的濑名属实迷人，那抹蓝曾不动声色地冰封以示人，造出不食烟火的假象。而今眼尾染红瞳孔，覆上蒸腾的硫磺蒸气，不安定的火苗上窜，终归要携裹石砾疾驰着向他涌来，一路摧枯拉朽。第二日濑名隐约察觉，凌晨五点便叫悔不迭——天地良心，是朔间零先联络的我，我怎么知道他借助哪里的神力。

“……先不说他们，れおくん怎样看待我的？”

被早醒的濑名喊起穿衣，他嘟囔着扯过被子裹成一团，清晨的拉锯是日常风景。平心而论是位模范男友，却不拘于脸谱化的桎梏。沿途拾起拼图碎片，这场恋爱是令他欲罢不能的解谜。要说的话，每种形态的濑名皆令他食髓知味，甚而囊括现今掐着他耳朵唠叨的烦人濑名。他将所知的濑名归为两相矛盾，不止体现于对待自身的软硬兼施——分明对身材的管控到了苛刻的程度，却纵容恋人大开食戒，更甚是以不重样的美味讨好自己，点满每一日的新鲜感。回归到他本人，身体力行倡导健康生活，却也吞云吐雾；隐居于无所欲的乡下，详尽的规划却暗中在孕育。精致与豪迈、安稳与不羁，矛盾因子和谐共生在这副好皮囊，更甚是角逐出绝尘的气质。事关濑名，作曲家自信满满，自认为能够写出著述来。

“看来你有在观察我，也算是入门了。那么以此为基础，为什么会……喜欢我？”

早已醒酒，却延续昨夜的直球。抛却荷尔蒙所趋的悸动与肌肤相亲的契合，作曲家还未纵深思考——除却缪斯灵感之流，耳朵听得生茧。从新意的维度提出更高要求，濑名背过身穿衣，双肩向他别过好看的角度，耳根隐隐泛红。

“唔……濑名是让我分纲列目讲吗，可是真的不胜枚举呀！甜点呈给味蕾的盛大，相伴时的灵魂共通，钟爱的言语艺术……远远不止这些。我着迷于同你相恋的滋味，每分每秒都令我满足、幸福、愉悦，即便是梦境也不想脱身，上了瘾般被你套牢……硬要用有新意的形容，那么濑名就是我的猫薄荷。”

如此这般促进多巴胺分泌，此外尤为不可替代的，濑名的温柔是最大的利器，携着满盈的爱意接近他、套牢他，消磨他漂泊的本性，为候鸟筑起一个巢——没错，那你会与くまくん一样畏惧桎梏，终有一日离我远游吗？

“这是创作者逃不掉的宿命。同濑名相遇本就是节外生枝，这座小镇也只是歇脚——”

我一直都明白。濑名语气平静，面无波澜。

“但是，我会与濑名一同的。毕竟唯独不可或缺的是爱的给养。”

他裹着被子攀上濑名大腿，目光灼灼。

“这一点，我是现在才知晓。”

谢谢你，れおくん。濑名显而易见舒了口气，绽出笑靥——且不说我，濑名也想在游历中找寻inspiration吧！同为随心所欲的灵感型选手，届时该轮到我给濑名提点了！他扑到衣裤穿到一半的濑名怀中，就着探头的晨曦滚作一团玩闹：原来濑名会笑得这样开心呀，多笑给我看看呀？

“已经比先前笑得多了。”

这样反驳的濑名，并不吝惜少见的开怀神貌，顺手扯过梳子为他打理，强行扭转回笼觉的局势——真好呀，每天多了解濑名一点点。濑名扶起他蹭在前胸的脑袋，同他直视：是什么知根知底的口吻，未免太小看我，总会有你绝对料不到的。虽然我退役很多年，但也曾在赛中拿到不错的名次。要看我那时的照片吗？要的话，那就快些起床等我开电脑——

“这有什么不能料到的？职业相关的层级，我也差不到哪里，与濑名是同等段位呢？”

“不是烘焙，是世界摩托车锦标赛。”

什么，真的吗！目瞪口呆的作曲家被恋人弹了一下额头——豪言壮志要为我写著述，现今还远远不够。无妨，既然作曲家先生承诺了不会先溜一步，有的是时间与机缘供你慢慢参透就是了？

半梦半醒间承应了为期一生的誓语——嗯，好，我会竖起耳朵悉心听濑名讲。我们果真有缘呀，更后知后觉地证实了般配，无愧于soulmate的名号呢。而遑论韶华易逝，终有一日斑斓会沉淀，喧嚣归于平寂的时辰，携手直抵静水深流的境界，望向身畔注定沟壑纵生的面庞，那仍会是濑名。必定是他，且非他莫属。

“先不考虑那么远了，濑名，我还是好困呀。”

濑名扬扬手机，他凑近去瞧：朔间零已到机场。那濑名去隔壁屋喊凛月起床，我再小睡一会儿，反正还有两个小时嘛……他合着眼，静候濑名一句真拿你没办法。被褥再度掀开，被从床上一把捞起，言辞是不容拒绝的恳切，蓝眸蕴着愈甚的笑意：

“那怎么行。穿衣、洗漱、做早饭——总之要陪伴我，从现今的每分每秒开始吧？”

濑名难道是在……撒娇？许是拜互通心意的后遗症所赐，漂亮的脸庞生出几分羞赧，一平如镜的湖泊泛起涟漪，亦是百年一遇的盛景。长于撷取宝物集齐图鉴的橘猫不忍遗漏分秒，千百倍地无计可施，只得对上恋人温润的蓝眸，乖乖地道声早上好。

——我也是呀，拿濑名没办法呢。

Fin.

这篇的前半部分写于去年7月（那时候究竟是写了多少东西啊），所以也算是新修缮的旧文了x

今年相比去年，着实是肉眼可见的忙。八月旅游回来后就想着写点什么，但完全不在状态。因此《听见你的声音》的连载，不能保证在今年内完结或有更新（但是一定不会弃坑的！即便明年离es八万米远也会回来填坑的呜呜呜），同理也不能保证年内其它形式的更新，万分抱歉。

感谢读到这里的大家！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-09-12  
评论：26  
热度：361

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c6bf5e28)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c67b00cc)  


评论(26)

热度(361)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) [enotiya666](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dongdongdong056.lofter.com/) [冬冬冬😏](https://dongdongdong056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://weidianqibailan136.lofter.com/) [听到涛声](https://weidianqibailan136.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) [耀变体](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) [花井元yuan](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) [Lonsagnh](https://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) [六月的雫儿](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://sabi3.lofter.com/) [喵酱](https://sabi3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ningmenghefengmi.lofter.com/) [无名](https://ningmenghefengmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) [雨烟](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shuojianluancheng.lofter.com/) [欒城](https://shuojianluancheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) [鸣上萤](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://feishengprpr.lofter.com/) [yz](https://feishengprpr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) [孤鹿擁村。](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) [红鸣](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) [红鸣](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) [suq](https://suq0104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) [清霜.](https://daoqixinchangshitianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://noend.lofter.com/) [草莓菠萝汁](https://noend.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://24663267464.lofter.com/) [无愁亦无忧](https://24663267464.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://20192138.lofter.com/) [人間朝陽](https://20192138.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://20192138.lofter.com/) [人間朝陽](https://20192138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://putongrenyeairenlei.lofter.com/) [樱梦秋天](https://putongrenyeairenlei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://6848996.lofter.com/) [_好运来](https://6848996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) [星河湾](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://mianwu0817.lofter.com/) [碳酸气泡](https://mianwu0817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) [葬月](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jinyu864.lofter.com/) [流著炸蝦的甜甜圈](https://jinyu864.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) [云尘子](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://qingruoqiantong.lofter.com/) [清若浅瞳](https://qingruoqiantong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) [椋松松松松](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wushengyiya.lofter.com/) [行走的快递](https://wushengyiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
